


Little Soldier

by grandpajumpersandeyelashes



Category: In the Flesh (TV)
Genre: Gen, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, SOLDIER - Freeform, War, implied suicidal thoughts, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-16
Updated: 2015-09-16
Packaged: 2018-04-21 00:37:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4808234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grandpajumpersandeyelashes/pseuds/grandpajumpersandeyelashes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>If it wasn't clear "You" is in reference to Rick, the general/traitor is Bill, "Her" is referring to Janet, and the "he" who is calling Rick brave is Kieren.</p><p>I've never really written poetry about a fandom before but when I started my poetry writing assignment, this is what spilled out. I hope you liked it!</p></blockquote>





	Little Soldier

From such a tender age  
You were told buck up,  
Be a man,  
March on, soldier.  
You learned too young  
The ways of war and  
The tactics of survival.  
When an enemy approaches  
You knew when to interfere.  
You’d take a bullet for her,  
You’ve taken enough fists  
From the general,  
That traitor you still love.  
Before shipping off  
Your lapel was ordained  
With purple hearts  
And medals of valor  
For innocence stolen.  
The love you left behind,  
He calls you brave  
But you know you’re a coward.  
You couldn’t tell him  
You won’t be here tomorrow.  
Soon there’s blood on your hands  
You’ve fired the bullets  
That have taken lives,  
When all you want  
Is to take your own.  
Your steps were so certain  
Until one day you faltered  
And when your foot came down  
You didn’t have time to think  
How you were too young to die.

**Author's Note:**

> If it wasn't clear "You" is in reference to Rick, the general/traitor is Bill, "Her" is referring to Janet, and the "he" who is calling Rick brave is Kieren.
> 
> I've never really written poetry about a fandom before but when I started my poetry writing assignment, this is what spilled out. I hope you liked it!


End file.
